Understand, Understand The Concept of Love
by LieutenantX
Summary: An Akito/Tohru romance. Very likely to degenerate into a shameless lemon.


(Understand, Understand) The Concept of Love  
  
Fortune Cookie Say: Fruits Basket, I own not.  
  
This fic' is going to make a lot of people mad. Many of them, unfortunately, can get within arm's length of me. However, you've got to catch me, first! NYAH! *Turns down eyelid*  
  
On to the fic'. (Good-looking page break here)  
  
"Good morning, Tohru-chan." Hatsuharu yawned, stretching as he descended the stairs. Yuki and Kyou followed shortly after, hunched over in identical early morning slumps. Tohru was stirring their breakfast, and Shigure leaned against the countertop while reading a paper. Kyou opened the refrigerator. "You two are going to be late." Shigure said, not looking up. "You are never going to finish that novel." Kyou shot back, his head peeking up over the door. "Where is the milk?" he muttered to himself. "Stupid Cat, move, I want to get something" Yuki said, standing behind Kyou. "Wait your turn!" Kyou looked over his shoulder. Yuki was finishing a glass of milk. He held the jug in his free hand. 'How does he do that?' Kyou thought, seething. "Mmmm, Tohru, that smells delicious." Shigure let his nose lead him into the steam wafting from Tohru's cooking, the rest of his body coming uncomfortably close.  
  
The room turned black and lightning shot from Kyou and Yuki's eyes, entering Shigure's.  
  
"Of course, I will stay over here, not interrupting you while you cook!" Shigure continued, scooting as far away from Tohru as possible.  
  
Far away from them, another encounter took place.  
  
Hatori sat at a table, his coffee mug leaving a ring on the dark wood. The kitchen was sun-lit, beams of light streaming in a window at his back, and leaving defined shadows along the table and floor of himself, his cup, the table, and the paper he was reading. It continued to a countertop, with stove, cupboards, sink, refrigerator, and the like. The cupboards and refrigerator were fairly empty. Akito did not eat much. He heard the divider to his patient's room slide open, and the sound of bare feet moving towards the refrigerator. "Good morning." Hatori said, not looking up. "I think I will go for a walk today."  
  
"Your health is not good enough for me to suggest it."  
  
"I will, anyways."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Tohru?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You've lied to me about that before."  
  
"I do not need to justify my actions to you."  
  
Akito busied himself with making his breakfast. After he had finished, he returned to his room to change.  
  
L, O, V, E, L-O-V-E, YUKI! (Continue Yuki-dance)  
  
Kyou and Yuki, their namesake, calmly ignored Love-Yuki. Tohru, however, was fascinated by their display. She turned and stared as they held their pose, waiting for attention. Without stopping, Yuki seized one shoulder, Kyou another, and they dragged her along, her feet trailing in the dirt. "Please, don't pay them any attention."  
  
"But Kyou-kun, they're so cute when they do that!"  
  
"Please, Tohru." Yuki whispered.  
  
Tohru turned around and kept walking.  
  
Akito's home was in a very remote location, and this ensured an almost absolute tranquility. Willow and Sakura bloomed, and the grass was thick and lush. Morning mist still clung to the foliage, and formed large droplets on the lily pads in a small pond, in which carp swam in lazy circles. No bird sang. His two-story house was fashioned in Chinese pagoda style, the roof's corners turned upward, with a spindle at the top. The door opened, and the home's owner stretched as he walked to the edge of his porch, dressed in the black track suit he had worn upon first meeting Tohru. He laced his fingers together and locked his elbows as he descended the creaky steps. He brought his arms up and behind his head and relished hearing his back and shoulders pop. Pluto appeared in the doorway. "Akito, allow me to accompany you."  
  
"No, thank you." He replied, walking towards the street. "Akito." "What?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Do not stay out long."  
  
"Do not worry, Doctor, I won't be long." The task at hand he would relish, yes, but other conditions bothered him. His and his family's businesses, his health, and so on. Trivialities, he reminded himself, all to fall away in order to keep the secret of the Sohmas. That was his excuse for this, but he knew, this deed would bring him too much pleasure to be strictly about keeping a secret. The Destruction of Innocence, yes.  
  
'In all the world,' Akito thought, 'nothing dares compare to the Destruction of Innocence. Not to kill, to love, or any substance, nothing can match the feeling of power. Absolute power, brought on by this deed.' His car parked outside a café, a rare establishment in Japan, and an excellent attempt at keeping to the French style. Unfortunately, differences in culture and custom kept the feeling of nostalgia from being complete. He did miss France, a calling land of his past. Where he had lost his own innocence, and where events had made him the man he was today.  
  
What happened to you, Akito? What could create someone so cruel?  
  
He left the bus and walked across the street. He took a seat at an outside table and watched pedestrian traffic, eliciting nervous stares. Yes, very much unlike that far away place. The server approached him with a menu and a light bow. Akito nodded his acknowledgement and took the menu, ordering a tea and a sandwich.  
  
Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru arrived at school, where they dispersed. Tohru took a moment to read an announcement pinned on a bulletin board. "Honda!" Tohru turned around, curious. She was slammed against the wall, crowded by three dark shapes. Love Yuki, of course.  
  
"Why does Prince Yuki prefer you over us?!"  
  
"What is your relationship between him and Orange-Head?!"  
  
"Why are you always with him?!"  
  
Mina received a light tap on the shoulder. She recognized that tap. Very, very afraid, she turned to face Uo. "Hey. I have an idea. How about you leave Tohru alone."  
  
It was not a question. Mina ran for her life. Her two companions looked at each other, then at Uo.  
  
"What if we don't want to?"  
  
Uo stepped aside, revealing the only person Love Yuki feared more: beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep of course, you see such silly children do not listen. Beepbeepbeepbeep no, it makes me curious as to how it entertains you by puffing up your larger egos. Beepbeep Very odd. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
The remaining members of Love Yuki scattered. "And don't come back!" called Uo. Hana brushed her hair out of her face. "Why are they so afraid of us?"  
  
Uo shook her head sarcastically.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Tohru hugged her large friend.  
  
"Good morning, Uo-chan!"  
  
"Good morning, Tohru." Hana was watching Love Yuki go.  
  
"Yes. Very odd indeed."  
  
"Hey, can't you act normal for once?" Uo yelled. Hana turned back to her friends, her face still emotionless. Uo looked at the clock.  
  
"We need to go." She said. "Right."  
  
Tohru jogged off towards her first class.  
  
'Desolee, lover. I've got to go.'  
  
'Should this conduct continue, you will be.'  
  
'No...' Sunlight on green hillsides... Sunlight on his lover's cheek... Bright rays... Opening unto... Opening unto... What was it, again?  
  
'Desolee..' 'Je ne vais pas.'  
  
Hatori looked at his watch. His unruly patient had been gone for several hours. Far too long. Akito never listened to him, not even at the expense of his own health. He was afraid that Akito would drive himself to the hospital, or maybe even the grave.  
  
Akito himself had finished his lunch and remained in a park, enjoying the tranquility. He sat at the edge of a lake, watching the blossoms fall from a sakura tree, gathering his strength. These diseases that attacked his body, time after time, it annoyed him. Why couldn't he control them, keep them on the tight leash he'd kept the rest of his life on?  
  
The last bell rang. Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru laughed together as they left the school. They passed through the gates without incident.  
  
They were passing a familiar bridge, the same place where Tohru had had her first encounter with Hatsuharu, and his split personality. The river giggled to itself while they walked the road. "Tohru-kun should not worry about us." Kyou continued, shaking his head. "Yes. We will be fine." Yuki added, giving her hand a squeeze. A black car began to grow in the distance behind them.  
  
"There she is." He whispered, and smiled for the first time that day. He drew closer, one hand tapping the window in idle anticipation. He saw she was not alone. Each of her hands was grasped in another. Kyou, and Yuki. He had expected this. He drove past them, heading for their residence.  
  
The doorbell rang at the Sohma home. Shigure looked up from his work.  
  
"Odd. They are home early."  
  
He shuffled to the paper door and slid it open.  
  
"Akito." "Hello, Shigure."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To have a few words with a few people. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, yes you may."  
  
"Thank you." Akito entered and smiled.  
  
"How have you been, Shigure?"  
  
"Well. I have been working."  
  
"Go back to that, if you wish. I will not break anything."  
  
Shigure shrugged and left. Akito heard the sound of typing after a few moments. The tak-tak-tak of his keyboard wafted into the room.  
  
Tak-tak-tak, tak tak. 'Ah, Mr. Sohma, the dean will see you...' tak tak, tak tak. Creak. 'Mr. Florence?' 'Hello, there. Have a seat. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Paris Institute of Business.'  
  
"Shigure! We are back!" Yuki called. "We have a visitor!" Shigure replied. Kyou entered the living room first. He stopped. "Good afternoon." Kyou began. "Hello, Kyou. Where is your little flower?"  
  
Tohru appeared in the doorway. "Akito-kun?"  
  
"Hello, Tohru!" Akito smiled and walked close to the two.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you."  
  
He was smiling. a snake's smile. "But time is short. Hatori will already give me no rest over my venture."  
  
He passed them, and Tohru felt something pressed into her hand. He walked out the door, pausing to whisper something to Yuki.  
  
Tohru looked at what she held in her hand.  
  
It was a rose.  
  
'Merci, lover, c'est fantastique.'  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sun set and rose anew, but Kyou did not sleep.  
  
Akito. what was his game? What was he trying to do? Was he trying to take Tohru away from him? Was Akito trying to separate them?  
  
Or perhaps. There was a possibility that Kyou had tried to shut out of his mind over the night's passing.  
  
"NO!" He sat up in bed, his hands over his eyes, the palms grinding into the sockets. He paused, his breathing forming an odd rhythm with the chirping of the crickets.  
  
Could he.  
  
The thought was almost too much to bear.  
  
.Was he trying to take Tohru for himself?  
  
Kyou swung his legs over the edge of the bed, welcoming the chill of the cool floorboards. The scene painted outside his window was one of pure tranquility, the dew of early morning beginning to form, the first birds beginning to sing. It was a bit early to begin training, but he could not sleep. He pulled on a pair of pants and dropped out the window into the soft grass. The dew wet his feet. He took off at a hard run into the forest.  
  
Kyou had returned for breakfast. He, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Hatsuharu went about their usual routine, eating, reading, and such. "Today, I must go visit Akito-kun."  
  
"All right. I will go with you." Shigure replied. "No, Shigure-kun, but I need to talk to him alone." Yuki, reading the newspaper, entered the animé 'hit by a falling heavy object' pose. "Why could you possibly need to do that?!" Kyou asked/yelled. "I need to ask him about something."  
  
She had not told anyone yet about the rose. "What sad times are these when girls must waste their Saturdays visiting eccentric." "Don't you mean completely insane?" Interrupted Hatsuharu. ".secretive, sickly family leaders." Shigure finished. Yuki and Kyou shot glares at the Cow and Dog. "Tohru, please, let one of us come with you." Yuki asked. "No, I need to talk to him alone." Yuki sighed. "If that's what you are sure you want." Kyou went back to his Fruity O's, grumbling.  
  
Hatori closed the door behind him. He could hear his patient in his room, coughing. Hatori slid back the divider and stepped in. Akito's body was being wracked by spasms as he coughed. There was blood on his sheets. "Akito."  
  
He managed to stop himself long enough to look up at Hatori. He did not say anything.  
  
"Here. Take this."  
  
He handed Akito a small vial of antibiotic. The boy downed it in one gulp before going back to his coughing fit. Hatori walked to the bathroom and prepared a hot towel. Returning to Akito's bedside, he knelt beside it and placed the towel on the boy's head. "Why did you have to go out yesterday? Your condition is even worse now." "I had." A thick, hacking cough. He spat up phlegm into a pan he had beside his bed. ".to talk to someone." "Tohru."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is two lies, Akito. To your physician."  
  
"What are you going to."  
  
Cough. ".do? Spank me?"  
  
"Be quiet. I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few hours with your medicine.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Tohru bowed to Shigure as she left the car. "When do I come back for you?" "I will call!"  
  
"Alright. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
She crossed the street to the Sohma compound, just as it had always been. Hatori was closing the front divider behind him. "Hatori-san!" He descended the steps and walked the path to the gate. "Hello, Tohru." He said with a light bow. He began opening the gate to let himself out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see Akito." "Ah." He said, inwardly thinking, 'This must be because of what he did yesterday. What is he planning?' He finished opening the gate, and Tohru entered the compound, walking back the way Hatori had come. She clutched the rose Akito had given her to her chest. Hatori closed the gate behind him, and walked to his car. Tohru heard it pull away behind her. She began to pull the front divider open. "Akito-kun?" The room she saw was silent. She left her shoes by the door and began to pad through the house, looking for any sign of the sick boy. The entryway opened to a spacious living room, other doors leading to what she guessed to be bedrooms and a bathroom. The whole house was dimmed, the only light coming from streams that poured through the occasional window, highlighting specks of dust that floated through the air. The thought of them all made her want to sneeze. She padded across the wooden planks, past a couch, and opened one of them. An empty room, bare of everything save a bed, should a guest come over unexpectedly. It was immaculately clean. She closed the divider again, not setting foot inside the room, lest she spoil it's sterility. A loud cough from behind a far door led her to Akito's room. She opened the divider slowly, and peeked in.  
  
"Akito-kun?" She repeated. Was he asleep? "Tohru. You came." He whispered. She could not see him. His room was sparsely furnished, a dresser, desk, and bed the only items visible. Like the rest of the house, this room was lit only by sunlight passing through a single window. The bed was piled high with blankets, and one twitched a bit. She slid the divider closed behind her. The air was gloomy, and thick with some smell. Akito excavated himself from beneath his thick, cotton tomb, and sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. His chest and legs glistened with feverish sweat. Realizing his state of dress, he mumbled, "Tohru. Could you look away for a moment?" "Yes, yes of course!"  
  
She turned and looked at the wall behind her. On it was the only wall decoration in the room. She had missed it when she had first looked the room over. It was a framed picture of Akito with a group of people. He was the only Asian in the photo, the rest showing Anglo features.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: But in animé, who can tell?)  
  
"There. You may look again, Tohru."  
  
She turned to face him. "Now, why did you come here?" He asked.  
  
"To ask you about this."  
  
She presented the rose to him. He lifted it from her hands as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
"Ah, yes. So, I was right. You would wonder." "What do you mean?" "I apologize. I used the confusion you would feel to lure you here."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"Because of what I see in you."  
  
Tohru stepped back. Kyo's warnings came back to her, then. All the things this boy had done! She had put herself alone with him! Was he about to hurt her? She moved back quickly, and her back came against the wall. Her shoulder hit Akito's picture, and it swayed. He moved. No. He didn't move. He flew... 'How could someone so sick be that fast?' Tohru thought, all she would have time to before he moved against her. She put her arms over her face and screamed. And there was nothing. No pain. No violence, just an odd silence. She lowered her arms, and saw Akito was next to her, straightening his picture.  
  
"Be very careful of this, Tohru. It is all I have of that place." "Y-yes, Akito." After he was sure it was righted, he slumped down, seeming to feel drained of all energy. He shuffled to his bed and flopped down on the sweaty sheets. "Tohru. sit down." She was still pressed against the wall, a bit shaken. She glanced about for a seat, the only one being Akito's desk chair. She moved to it, turned it to face him, and sat. "All right. Ask any question." His voice seemed disembodied, filling the room. "Akito?"  
  
"Yes?" "Who are the people in the picture?"  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I can't go.' 'But why?!'  
  
A tiny room, a dirt floor. The room was a kitchen/bedroom only seen in two- room homes. He went to the window. His hands took the shutters, and he pulled. Had it been darkness, or light?  
  
He was silent for a few minutes. Tohru began to consider repeating the question. Then, he began.  
  
"A few years ago, after graduating high school early, I was sent to a business school in France." A voice in the back of Tohru's mind wanted to ask him if he spoke French, but for once it was silenced.  
  
"I was expelled after an incident." He stopped.  
  
"What incident was that?"  
  
Akito began to tell her the story of the incident in full and complete detail. Nothing in that room seemed to change, no shift in the rays of light coming through the window, no movement from Akito, and no sound besides his voice. She listened, drinking in his descriptions as he told her of his incident in France.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was a boy A very, very special boy They say he traveled very far, Very far, Over land and sea,  
  
And then one day, A special day he passed my way, And though we spoke of many things, Fools and kings, This he said to me:  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
'Ding! This is your captain speaking. I'm just informing you that we have begun our descent. We will be touching down in Paris in a half hour, at two fifteen A.M. local time. If you would please put your tray tables and seat backs in an upright position and prepare for landing. Weather is expected to be cool with a chance of showers...'  
  
Akito grumbled. He had been close to finishing his spreadsheet. He closed the laptop and put it in his travel bag, clearing off the rest of the table's clutter. He lifted a glass from it's napkin coaster and dashed the remainder of his drink before clearing the napkin, too, and eased the table closed. For the first time in several hours, he looked out his window. He caught a fantastic view of overcast clouds. He sighed and settled in as the plane lurched, signaling that they were dropping. His ears began to pop.  
  
Vous avez eu assez de temps. (What? He wanted it now? But she didn't have any money.) Non! (She tried to get away.) Écoutez, je ne demanderai pas encore. Non! Laissez-moi partir! (She needed to yell for help, didn't she? Why hadn't she yet?)  
  
Akito exited the plane, and calmly collected his bags. Finding the airport a bit chilly, he zipped up his jacket. He checked his directions. He had traveled before, and sightseeing could certainly come later. He carried a pair of duffel bags to a car rental desk. "Combien coûte-t-il pour louer une voiture petite?" he asked, his French strongly accented.  
  
Aide! Aide!  
  
It was drizzling lightly. Akito followed the directions he had been given, those that would take him to his accommodations. He turned the car onto a boulevard that must have had some great historical significance. The rain began to come down harder, and he could make out no details, but it seemed to be filled with old stone houses. It would have been beautiful in the clear daylight. The rain began to come down harder, and was soon dropping in sheets. His car's wipers needed to be replaced. He sighed and leaned back. A shape passed in front of his car. "KUSO!"  
  
Tires squealed and the girl stopped. She hid behind the car. The door opened, and Akito stepped into the rain, cold pinpricks piercing through the collar of his jacket, his hair, and ears. "What do you think you're doing?" "Please, help me!" The woman replied. "What's wrong? A man appeared in the same alleyway. He scanned the street, taking a moment before he saw Akito and the woman. He ran towards them. "I am sorry, but she must come with me."  
  
"Non!" Akito shook his head.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"He's a criminal! Don't let him take me with him!"  
  
"Are you?" Akito was becoming annoyed with this. He was soaked and caught in the middle of this mess. "Just let me take her."  
  
"No! Don't do it!" "Please, both of you, slow down."  
  
The man reached for his belt. Akito's eyes traced the path of his hand. It ended with a butterfly knife. The man nearly reached it before... BAMF! .He was on the pavement, a bruise beginning to form on his neck. Akito brought his foot gracefully back to the ground, and lowered out of his combat stance.  
  
"Merci." Said the woman. He turned to face her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"He's a loan shark." "You owe him money?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you need to pay him?" "He said I would have more time! I need more time!" Akito shook his head.  
  
"This is outside of my affairs, but I will give you a lift home. No one should have to walk in the rain."  
  
My college life went along normally. That woman's name was Rachelle, and by some miraculous coincidence she was an instructor at my school in the fine arts. At one time, I agreed to audition for a play.  
  
He paused.  
  
What play, Akito-kun?  
  
The Phantom of The Opera.  
  
Akito was the Phantom?  
  
No.  
  
Who, then?  
  
Raoul, the hero.  
  
Oh.  
  
The Phantom was played by a professor, as was Christine.  
  
Who?  
  
The professor was a friend of mine, Mathieu, and Christine was played by Rachelle.  
  
If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!  
  
Akito watched from backstage as Mathieu delivered his line again. He felt a tug at his arm. Rachelle was there. He smiled and went back to watching the performance. She took his arm, pulling herself closer.  
  
"Nervous, Rachelle?"  
  
"No, of course not. When was your next entrance?"  
  
"In a few minutes, why?"  
  
"Akito..."  
  
"Yes?" "Good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
What? Where did he take her?  
  
The catacombs beneath the theater, it must be!  
  
After him! We must track down this murderer!  
  
Go! GO! Leave me!  
  
The Phantom strode to a chair, one of the few furnishings of his lair, and sat, pulling his cape tightly around him, his mask obscuring his face.  
  
The theater clown slowly, almost spider like, crept down the scaffolding that surrounded the Phantom's home. Tentatively, he approached the Phantom as more like him followed. He lifted the mask, and the cape collapsed. The Phantom had disappeared.  
  
They came out together for the curtain call and bowed. The rest of the cast followed, and they took their final bows, final applause. Then, the curtain fell. Everyone was laughing, hugging, smiling. Then, Rachelle was there. Akito's head was swimming with the moment, the adrenaline rush of the applause. He hugged her tightly, and she laughed. He lauged. He looked at her, and she pulled back to look at him.  
  
Something changed. They each became solemn for a moment. Akito leaned in towards her, and she towards him. Closer, closer still...  
  
A kiss...  
  
Time passed. Rachelle and I became lovers.  
  
So what happened, Akito?  
  
She was a teacher. Such a relationship was very forbidden, and it could only stay secret for so long. Eventually I was called to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Tak-tak-tak, tak tak. 'Ah, Mr. Sohma, the dean will see you...' tak tak, tak tak. Creak. 'Mr. Florence?'  
  
Mr. Sohma, we now know of a relationship you've been having...  
  
What?  
  
It is forbidden by this institute's code of conduct, and there is only one punishment. It was explicitly stated to you when you first came here, in your student handbook. Mr. Sohma, as of this moment, you are officially expelled. I will make arrangements for your travel back to Japan. Do you have anything to say for yourself?  
  
Damn.  
  
Rachelle, come with me. You can start over, in Japan.  
  
Yes, yes, I'll go.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I can't go.  
  
But why?!  
  
A tiny room, a dirt floor. The room was a kitchen/bedroom only seen in two- room homes. He went to the window. His hands took the shutters, and he pulled. Had it been darkness, or light? Darkness or light? Why couldn't he remember?! God damn it all, had it been darkness or light?!  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
